Reading The Life of Naruto Uzumaki
by FI.The World Arcana
Summary: Beberapa orang muncul di sebuah ruangan misterius dan uniknya mereka semua adalah anak dari Naruto Uzumaki Dari berbagai dimensi. Selain itu mereka juga akan membaca kisah ayah mereka Dari awal sampai akhir di dimensi canon. Warn: Alur cerita mengikuti manga Naruto chapter 1-699


Name: Reading The Life of Naruto Uzumaki

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Friendship, Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: **_Naruto_** / ** _Naruto_** **_Shippuden_** , **_Akame_** **_ga_** **_Kiru_** , **_Highschool DxD_** , **_Rosario Vampire_** , dll bukanlah milik saya

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

"Ugh, dimana aku..."

Pemuda berambut silver berusia sekitar 16 tahunan melihat sekelilingnya yang berada entah dimana saat ini padahal seharusnya dia dan juga anak dari pamannya yang bernama Sarada Uchiha sedang melawan Kaguya Otsutsuki yang berhasil dibebaskan oleh Orochimaru dari kurungannya karena berhasil mendapatkan darah dia dan Sarada yang merupakan darah dari reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra selain kedua orang tua-nya.

"Onii-chan..."

Pemuda itu pun menatap orang yang memanggilnya dan shock saat melihat kalau ternyata yang memanggilnya ternyata adalah adiknya yang bernama Seneca Uzumaki Lucifuge, putri dari Naruto Uzumaki yang dulu pernah menyegel musuhnya saat ini dengan pamannya yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan juga Grayfia Lucifuge, mantan **_The Strongest Queen_** dan juga mantan ratu dari raja iblis yang bernama Sirzech Lucifer.

"Seneca-chan, apa itu benar-benar kau? Kau kelihatan berbeda."

"Kau juga terlihat lebih muda, onii-chan." Balas gadis itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ttebana?"

Seneca kemudian menutup mulutnya karena malu dia telah mengeluarkan verbal tick yang dia dan juga kakaknya warisi dari ayah dan juga neneknya.

"Aku kurang tahu, Seneca-chan."

"Jadi kau telah tiba Menma Uzumaki, Seneca Lucifuge Uzumaki."

Melihat kemunculan seseorang berambut hitam bermata coklat, dan memakai jaket hitam dan baju serta celana berwarna biru tua... Mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan senjata miliknya masing-masing. Menma mengeluarkan katana miliknya yang bernama **_Uzushio no Ken_** dan Seneca mengeluarkan rapier yang terbuat dari es yang bernama **_Frozen Rose_**.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Arthur William."

Mendengar jawaban orang itu, Seneca pun langsung menatap tajam orang itu dan berkata "Apa mau-mu dari kami?"

"Jangan terlalu waspada seperti itu, nona Seneca. Aku hanya akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian."

"Apa yang kau ingin tunjukkan pada kami?"

"Aku akan menunjukkan kehidupan ayah kalian saat ayah kalian masih berada di _**Elemental Natio** **n**_ , Menma Uzumaki."

Menma dan Seneca terlihat tertarik tapi Menma masih agak ragu dan membuatnya berkata "Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

"Kau bisa percaya padaku." Jawabnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo ikuti aku, yang lain telah menunggumu."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud oleh orang bernama Arthur itu dan memperlihatkan banyak orang disana. Ada seorang berambut kuning pirang bergelombang kesisi belakang dengan ahoge yang menyerupai batang daun. Dia juga memiliki dua guratan yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Terdapat juga goresan di mata kanannya dan dia memakai ikat kepala **_Konoha_** seperti yang ayahnya dulu punya tapi bedanya orang ini mempunyai goresan di tengah ikat kepalanya tidak seperti ayah mereka. Kedua matanya juga berbeda warna, mata kanannya sama seperti warna mata mereka berdua dan mata kirinya berwarna biru dengan sklera gelap dan pupil yang terlihat. Dia memakai baju berwarna putih dan jaket hitam yang bagian atasnya terbuka sedikit dan juga celana berwarna hitam sekaligus sandal ninja berwarna hitam. Seperti Menma, dia juga menggunakan katana yang dia sematkan di belakang tubuhnya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut biru kehitaman lurus panjang dengan ahoge seperti pemuda di sebelahnya. Warna mata gadis ini juga mengingatkan Menma dan Seneca dengan warna mata sang ayah dan juga dia mempunyai guratan seperti pemuda di sebelahnya. Dia memakai jaket berlengan panjang dan hoodie berwarna kuning dan juga celana berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan headband protector miliknya di lehernya.

"Perkenalkan, nama mereka Boruto Uzumaki dan Himawari Uzumaki."

"Yo..." Balas pemuda bernama Boruto itu dengan bosan sedangkan ada 3 orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan itu membuatnya bingung.

'Uzumaki... Kenapa nama marga mereka sama dengan tou-chan?'

"Salam kenal kalian berdua, maaf atas kakakku. Dia memang selalu begitu."

"Tidak masalah Himawari-san." Balas Seneca dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan juga kalau begitu. Namaku Seneca Uzumaki Lucifuge dan disebelahku adalah kakakku, namanya Menma Uzumaki."

Mendengar ucapan Seneca, ada seseorang berambut pirang yang terlihat sedang memakan ramennya langsung menatap Seneca dengan tajam secara tiba-tiba tapi dia ditenangkan oleh gadis cilik dengan rambut berombak dan memakai dress berwarna putih

'Apa-apaan tadi itu? Kenapa dia menatap Seneca-chan seperti itu? Apa dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah tadi.'

Arthur kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang tadi menatap tajam Seneca dan juga gadis kecil didekatnya.

"Yang disana itu namanya, Minato Uzumaki dan juga adiknya yang bernama Aria Uzumaki."

"Tck..." Decak pemuda bernama Minato itu dan dia pun berkata "Tidak aku sangka aku juga akan dipertemukan dengan anak dari tou-chan dan pelacur **_Underworld_**."

Menma yang mendengar itu langsung muncul di depan Minato dan berniat menebas kepala Minato tapi bisa ditangkis dengan pedang berwarna kuning keemasan dan Menma bisa merasakan aura suci yang cukup kuat dari pedang itu "Kau bilang apa tentang ibuku, tadi?"

Tapi balasan dari Minato hanya cengiran yang membuat Menma bertambah jengkel "Kau tidak tuli kan? Jadi kenapa aku harus mengulangi perkataanku?"

Menma kemudian menjauh dari Minato dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru dan menghancurkannya.

" ** _Ame_** - ** _no_** - ** _Murakumo_**!!!

Kemudian muncullah sosok samurai raksasa berambut silver dengan armor berwarna biru muda yang auranya membuat daerah sekitarnya membeku seketika dan juga dia memakai dua katana berwarna hitam di belakang tubuh Menma. Minato juga tidak mau kalah, dia pun mengeluarkan 6 sayap dari belakang tubuhnya dan terbang ke udara membuat Menma dan Seneca terkejut " ** _Half_** - ** _Blood Devil_** eh, menarik... Sepertinya **_Ragnarok_** milikku akan menikmati nyawa seorang iblis sepertimu, Menma Uzumaki."

Belum mereka menyerang satu sama lain, samurai raksasa milik Menma dan juga sayap Minato menghilang begitu saja. Minato yang terjatuh dari udara tapi untungnya berhasil mendarat ke tanah dengan mulus langsung menatap tajam Arthur yang ternyata adalah penyebabnya kehilangan kontrol kekuatannya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ini, Minato Uzumaki?" Tanya Arthur dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau membenci Grayfia Lucifuge tapi kau lebih pintar daripada ini. Di dunia Menma dan Seneca, Grayfia Lucifuge tidak mengkhianati ayahmu dan dia juga menikah dengan ayahmu, jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya menghina dia atau berbuat seenaknya seperti ini."

"Tch..."

"Dan kau Menma... Tahan emosimu, jangan sampai kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Aku tidak janji..." Balas Menma yang menatap tajam Minato dan Minato pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tuan Arthur, sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan dunia kami? Kau mengatakan seolah mereka semua dari dunia atau dimensi yang berbeda."

"Karena itu memang benar..." Balas Arthur dan kemudian dia menjelaskan "Kau dan kakakmu dan juga orang-orang ini berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda. Lebih tepatnya kalian semua adalah anak Naruto Uzumaki dari berbagai dimensi. Boruto dan Himawari adalah anak dari Naruto yang tetap tinggal di **_Elemental Nation_** setelah **_Perang Dunia Shinobi_** ** _Ke_** - ** _Empat_** karena Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi penyebab ayahmu pergi ke duniamu masihlah hidup. Kau dan kakakmu adalah anak dari Naruto Uzumaki yang memutuskan untuk pergi karena kematian Hinata Hyuuga dan lalu dia bertemu dengan ibu kalian dan menjalin cinta dengannya sampai kalian berdua terlahir. Minato dan Aria berasal dari dunia parallel yang berbeda dari dunia kalian karena ibu kalian tidak berakhir dengan ayah kalian tapi malah mengkhianatinya berbeda dengan dunia kalian... Ayah kalian berakhir dengan seorang **_Seraph_** di dunia kalian. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya, kalian sudah tahu namanya."

Menma dan Seneca yang mendengar itu pun shock dan berkata 'Tou-chan berakhir dengan Gabriel-san, bagaimana bisa?'

"Dua gadis berambut merah crimson, dan pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut seperti ayahmu yang bernama Natsumi, Aisha dan Arashi itu juga berasal dari dunia parallel dimensi yang sama seperti kalian bedanya ayah kalian pergi dari **_Elemental Nation_** bukan karena kematian Hinata Hyuuga tapi karena janjinya pada orang yang dia cintai di **_Kuoh_** dan kalian berdua tahu siapa yàng kumaksud."

"Please, jangan bilang kalau gadis yang bernama Aisha itu adalah anak tou-chan dan juga bibi Rias?" Tanya Menma yang telah memucat saat menyadari kemiripan dari gadis bernama Aisha itu dengan bibinya dan yang membedakan hanyalah warna matanya yang mewarisi warna mata biru ayahnya.

Dan itu membuat wajah Seneca juga turut memucat seperti kakaknya dan bergumam dunia parallel dan dimensi lain terkutuk, seperti itulah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lanjutkan..." Ucap Arthur yang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Menma dan Seneca "Dan gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna silver yang sedang menyendiri itu adalah Luna Uzumaki, anak dari ayah kalian dan juga dewi **_Olympian_** yang bernama Artemis yang dia temui setelah dia dikhianati Hinata Hyuuga di **_Elemental_** **_Nation_** sewaktu misi mereka menyelamatkan Hanabi Hyuuga di bulan."

"Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Menma yang mendengus karena keabsurdan cerita dari Arthur "Artemis itu adalah dewi yang bersumpah untuk menjadi perawan seumur hidupnya. Mana mungkin dia bisa mempunyai seorang anak dari ayahku?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada anak panah melesat ke arahnya tapi Menma bisa menangkapnya dengan baik dan dia pun menunjuk gadis bernama Luna dengan kesal "Hei!!! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuhku ya!!!"

"Tidak..." Balas gadis itu dengan simpel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu siapakah ibuku sebenarnya? Tidak ada yang bisa memanah sebaik ibuku dan pamanku, Apollo kan?"

'D-Dia ada benarnya...'

"Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang mengasah katana miliknya itu namanya adalah Akane Uzumaki, gadis berambut merah auburn panjang yang sedang mengenakan headphone namanya adalah Akari Uzumaki dan pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut seperti ayahmu itu namanya adalah Yuu Uzumaki. Mereka adalah anak dari ayah kalian yang memilih menetap di **_Elemental Nation_** setelah kematian Hinata Hyuuga tapi 3 assassin cantik yang juga berasal dari dunia lain berhasil meluluhkan hati ayahmu."

"Kalau mereka?" Tanya Menma yang menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang spiky seperti ayahnya dan juga gadis berambut violet.

"Mereka adalah Akira Uzumaki dan Yuki Uzumaki. Mereka adalah **_Half_** - ** _Blood Youkai_**... Di dimensi mereka, ayah kalian terhisap lubang dimensi dan berakhir di sebuah sekolah bernama **_Youkai Academy_** setelah mengalahkan musuhnya yang bernama **_Pain_**. Aisha dan yang lain mengenal **_Pain_** dengan nama Nagato dan Yahiko."

"Paman Nagato dan paman Yahiko adalah **_Pain_**?" Tanya Aisha tidak percaya.

"Ya kurang lebih seperti itu. Nagato yang merupakan **_Pain_** yang asli menggunakan jasad Yahiko yang telah lama mati dan orang-orang yang pernah dikalahkan Jiraiya menjadi **_Six Path of Pain_** untuk melawan ayahmu untuk mengambil **_Kyuubi_** atau yang kalian kenal dengan Kurama." Jawab Arthur dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk lima orang. Tiga gadis yang satu berambut hitam kebiruan dan yang dua lagi berwajah sama seperti anak kembar hanya matanya saja yang membedakannya dan dua lagi dua pemuda berambut hitam yang satu berambut spiky dengan kacamata yang satu lagi berambut pirang dan memiliki guratan seperti Naruto "Nah yang terakhir adalah Asia Uzumaki Pendragon, di duniamu kau mungkin mengenalnya sebagai bishop bibimu yang bernama Rias Gremory tapi di dimensi dia, dia merupakan anak ayahmu dan salah satu dari tiga keturunan raja Arthur yang asli yaitu Arturia Pendragon sedangkan pemuda berambut spiky berwarna kuning keemasan dengan guratan di pipinya namanya adalah Menma Uzumaki Pendragon."

'Namanya sama denganku...'

"Lalu siapa perempuan yang satu lagi? Perempuan yang memakai jubah merah bertudung dan mirip dengan Asia-san itu?" Tanya Seneca

"Dia adalah Mordred Uzumaki Pendragon, counterpart dari Asia di dimensi lain yang dimana ibu dan ayahnya serta banyak anggota 4 fraksi tewas melawan **_Trihexa_** tapi sebelum tewas, ayah kalian mengirim dia ke masa kini." Jawab Arthur dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan yang dua lagi adalah Seira Namikaze dan Ixion Sitri. Mereka adalah anak ayahmu dan Akeno Himejima dan Sona Sitri. Bedanya ayah kalian bukanlah shinobi tapi manusia biasa pengguna **_Sacred Gear_** dan sarana sihir luar biasa yang bernama rune."

"Aku takjub kau bisa membawa anak tou-chan dari seluruh dimensi kesini." Ucap Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi pertanyaannya? Apa tujuan kau memanggil kami semua kesini?"

"Bukannya aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi?" Balas Arthur dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan menceritakan kehidupan ayahmu dari awal petualangannya menjadi shinobi dan perjuangannya menjadi seorang **_Hokage_**? Aku tahu dia berakhir menjadi **_Hokage_** di akhir tapi ada beberapa dari kalian yang impian ayah kalian menjadi seorang **_Hokage_** tidak menjadi kenyataan kan?"

"Ya..." Balas Aisha yang tahu pasti akan impian ayahnya dulu tapi impian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena di dimensi dia, **_Konohagakure_** dan seluruh **_Elemental Nation_** sudah hancur.

"Jadi kalian ingin membaca cerita ayah kalian bukan?" Ucap Arthur yang memunculkan sebuah buku berjudul **_Reading The Life of Naruto Uzumaki_**.

"Ya..."

"Menma Uzumaki, kau yang membacanya terlebih dahulu

"Baiklah, Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki."

 **Suatu ha** **ri di desa bernama** **_Konohagakure no Sato_** , **muncullah sesosok monster _Kyuubi_** **_no Yokou_** **yang mengamuk**.

"Tidak mungkin!!! Jangan bilang kalau itu paman Kurama." Ucap Asia yang terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar cerita yang dibacakan Menma.

"Sayangnya itu benar..." Balas Boruto yang menundukkan wajahnya. Dia masih berdosa selalu bertingkah kalau dia, ibunya dan Himawari selalu ditelantarkan oleh Naruto yang terlalu sibuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai **_Hokage_** dan tidak pernah mengerti situasi. Tapi dia salah, ayahnya mengerti karena dia kehilangan dua orang tuanya tepat setelah kelahirannya dan mereka terbunuh oleh partner dia sendiri.

"Bukannya Kurama-san itu partner dari tou-chan?" Tanya Akira.

"Ini terjadi jauh sebelum mereka bekerja sama."

 **Begitu kuatnya monster rubah itu bahkan kibasan ekornya bisa menghancurkan gunung dan menyebabkan tsunami**.

"Sugoi..."

"Paman Kurama sangat kuat ya onii-chan." Ucap Seneca dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa menurutmu paman Kurama bisa menang melawan **_Great Red_** atau **_Trihexa_**."

Mendengar perkataan Seneca... Menma pun menjawab "Paman Kurama memang kuat bahkan sepertinya seimbang jika melawan Ophis tapi melawan **_Great Red_**? Aku tidak yakin apalagi jika mereka bertarung di **_Dimensional Gap_** , teritori dari **_Great Red_**."

"Sebegitu kuatkah sosok bernama **_Great Red_** itu di dimensimu, Menma-san? Sampai-sampai kau meragukan kekuatan Kurama-san untuk melawannya." Tanya Boruto.

"Karena dia itu merupakan sosok terkuat pertama di dimensiku, Boruto-san." Jawab Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sosok yang tertulis dalam kitab **_Injil_** dan bisa mengalahkan dan membunuh **_Tuhan_**."

"M-Membunuh **_Tuhan_**... A-Apa statement itu tidak berlebihan, Menma-san?" Ucap Boruto.

"Itu bukan statement, itu fakta." Balas Menma dan itu membuat Minato, Asia dan juga Seira serta Ixion menggangguk setuju atas perkataan Menma.

 **Untuk mengalahkan monster rubah itu** , **orang** - **orang dan seluruh shinobi pun berkumpul**. **Dan pada akhirnya** , **ada seorang shinobi pemberani yang berhasil menyegel monster rubah itu meskipun bayarannya adalah nyawanya sendiri**.

 **Dan shinobi pemberani itu dikenal sebagai**...

 ** _Yondaime Hokage_**.

"Kakek..."

 **Hari itu pemandangan di desa _Konoha_ tidak terlihat seperti biasa**. **Keempat patung wajah _Hokage_ yang merupakan simbol kepemimpinan dari desa _Konoha_ yang selalu terlihat gagah**, **kini terlihat penuh cat yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak nakal dan usil**...

" **Wahahahahaha**."

"Apa itu, tou-chan? Tanya Yuki.

Semua orang kecuali Boruto sweatdrop dan berkata " Sepertinya begitu..."

"Ayah nakal sekali waktu kecil, ttebana." Gerutu Seneca.

"Bah, dasar orang tua payah. Waktu aku melakukan itu, dia selalu men-klaimku sebagai anak nakal padahal dia sama nakalnya denganku waktu kecil." Ucap Boruto yang terlihat kesal pada ayahnya saat dia ingat sewaktu kecil dia selalu dimarahi oleh ayahnya yang berbuat nakal untuk menarik perhatiannya.

" ** _Hokage_** - ** _sama_**!!!"

" **Ada apa**? **Apa Naruto** **berbuat ulah lagi**?"

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Minato dan kemudian dia bertanya pada Boruto "Kau mengenalnya, Boruto-chan?"

"Dia Hiruzen Sarutobi, **_Sandaime_** **_Hokage_**. Sosok yang sudah dianggap kakek sendiri oleh tou-san."

" **Iya** , **dia berulah lagi**." **Ucap salah satu _Shinobi_** **dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Kali ini di monumen _Hokage_**."

 **Temannya yang lain pun menambahkan** " **Dan** **kali** **ini** , **dia** **menggunakan** **cat**."

" **Hmmm**..."

 **Kembali ke tempat si bocah nakal** ...

 **Di bawahnya** , **tepatnya di atas gedung Hokage** , **tampak orang-orang berkumpul untuk melerainya**...

" **Hey**!!! **Berhenti** **membuat** **masalah**!!!"

" **Hentikan** **perbuatanmu** **itu**!!!"

" **Kau** **akan** **membayar** **semua** **ini**!!!"

" **Lihat apa yang ia lakukan**!!!"

 **Mendengar teriakan orang** - **orang dibawahnya** , **pemuda nakal itu pun mulai kesal dan dia pun berkata** " **Diam** **kalian** **orang** - **orang** **bodoh**!!

" **Tak seorang pun dari kalian berani melakukan hal ini**!!! **Tapi aku bisa** , **itu berarti aku hebat kan**!!!" **Teriak bocah bernama Naruto itu ke orang** - **orang dengan senyum khasnya**.

"Lebih tepatnya orang yang bodoh..." Gumam Boruto.

"Kalau begitu kau bodoh juga dong, onii-chan..." Ucap Himawari yang tersenyum manis pada kakaknya "Kau kan sering melakukannya sama seperti tou-chan."

Mendengar suara tawa dari Arthur dan semua anak Naruto yang lain... Anak pertama Naruto Uzumaki dari dunia canon itu pun menatap tajam adiknya dan membatin 'Dasar adik pengkhianat...'

" **Gzzzz** , **apa yang bocah bodoh itu lakukan**?" **Ucap _Sandaime Hokage_ yang telah datang dan mencoba menghentikan Naruto**

" ** _Hokage_** - **sama**!! **Maafkan** **aku** **soal** **ini**." **Ucap seorang pria yang juga ada** **disana**.

" **Oh** , **Iruka**?"

 **Pemuda bernama Iruka itu pun kesal akan perbuatan Naruto dan langsung berteriak** **"Apa yang kau lakukan**!!! **Ini masih jam pelajaran**!!! **Cepat turun dari sana bodoh**!!!"

" **Oh tidak** , **itu Iruka** - **s** **ensei** "

 **Akhirnya bocah nakal bernama Naruto itu ditangkap**. **Tubuhnya diikat dan kemudian dibawa ke depan kelas**.

" **Besok adalah hari ujian akhir sekolah akademi dan dan kau telah gagal dua kali**!!! **Ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk membuat masalah** , **bodoh**!!!" **Bentak** **Iruka**.

"Ini bercanda kan, maksudnya bukannya tou-chan itu sama kuatnya dengan Sasuke-sensei? Masa tou-chan bisa gagal ujian kelulusan ninja 2 kali? Tanya Akira.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Akira-san." Balas Akane, putri dari Naruto dan pemegang **_Teigu Murasame_** , Akame "Tou-chan selalu bilang kalau dulu dia adalah shinobi yang payah, bahkan lebih payah dari paman Shikamaru yang pemalas. Padahal kalau dilihat, tou-chan dan Sasuke-sensei lah shinobi terkuat di **_Elemental Nation_**."

Dan ucapan Akane itu membuat yang lain kecuali, Arthur dan Boruto dan terkejut bukan main.

" **Terserah**..." **Balas Naruto dengan bosan**.

 **Iruka semakin kesal akan respon dari Naruto** , **dan akhirnya**...

" **Saatnya untuk ujian _Henge_ _no_ **_**Ju** **tsu**_ , **semua orang berbaris**!!!"

" **Apa**!?" **Murid** - **murid terkejut mendengar ujian dadakan ini** **dan mulai menatap tajam Naruto karena menurut mereka Naruto** - **lah yang membuat Iruka memberikan ujiam dadakan**.

" ** _Henge_** , huh..." Ucap Menma yang teringat dulu saat ayahnya mengajarkan teknik ninja padanya "Tou-chan pasti bisa melakukannya."

" **Berubahlah menjadi wujudku dengan sesempurna mungkin**!!!" **Ucap Iruka dan kemudian** , **murid** - **muridpun memulai ujiannya**.

 **Murid** - **murid mampu berubah wujud ke Iruka dengan baik**. **Hingga akhirnya** , **tibalah giliran Naruto**...

" **Oke** **bagus** , **selanjutnya**... **Naruto Uzumaki**."

"Mah, pasti tou-chan bisa." Ucap Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu mudah..."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, Menma-san?"

"Karena hal ini yang pertama kali diajarkan ayahku setelah dia mengetahui aku bisa menggunakan chakra sepertinya, Asia-san..."

" **Huh** , **si bocah pencari gara** - **gara itu**..."

" **Ini semua salahnya**."

" **Baik**." **Ucap** **Naruto yang melangkah ma** **ju tanpa** **memperdulikan ucapan teman** - **temannya** **dan kemudian bersiap**...

" ** _Henge_**!!!"

 **Naruto memusatkan chakra** , **bersiap untuk berubah dan**...

 ** _Boft_**

 **Iapun bertransformasi** , **n** **amun bukannya berubah wujud menjadi Iruka, ia malah berubah menjadi wanita seksi tanpa busana.**

 ** _Crooootttt_**

Para pria disana kecuali Arthur dan Boruto yang trauma karena dipukul Sarada yang melihatnya menggunakan **_Oiroke no Jutsu_** untuk melawan Konohamaru.

Sedangkan yang perempuan contohnya Seneca dan Aria pun memukul kepala saudaranya dengan keras.

"Hentikan itu Seneca-chan, sakit tahu..."

"Jangan mesum onii-chan!!!"

"Bukan salahku kalau tou-chan melakukan hal seperti itu." Balas Menma dan semua laki-laki kecuali Arthur dan Boruto pun menggangguk setuju akan perkataan Menma.

"Ugh, dasar pria." Ucap Luna dengan sinis, membuat para pria kecuali Arthur menatapnya dengan tajam.

 **Iruka nosebleed** , **darah dari hidungnya mengalir begitu deras**.

" **Wahahahahaha** "

"Ya ampun, tou-chan waktu kecil nakal sekali. Aku baru tahu." Ucap Aisha dan Seneca pun mendesah kecewa melihat perilaku ayahnya sewaktu kecil. Tapi dia sudah tidak kaget lagi karena kata ibunya kakaknya sewaktu kecil juga senakal ayahnya beruntungnya Menma belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan **_Chakra_** miliknya sewaktu dia masih kecil, jadi **_Underworld_** sedikit selamat dari **_Second Coming of Naruto Uzumaki_** , like father like son.

 **Naruto kembali ke wujudnya semula**.

" **Aku menamai jutsu ini**... **_Oiroke no Jutsu_**!!!"

" **Bodoh**!!!" **Teriak Iruka yang terlihat kesal** " **Jangan menciptakan jutsu bodoh seperti itu**!!!!"

"Hehehe..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Arthur-san?" Tanya Aisha yang menatap tajam Arthur "Apa ada yang lucu? Kau tidak berubah menjadi mesum seperti adikku dan para saudaraku dari dimensi lain kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, nona Gremory Uzumaki." Jawab Arthur dengan dengusan kecil "Hanya saja jutsu yang dibilang bodoh oleh Iruka itu bisa mengalihkan pandangan Kaguya Otsutsuki saat pertarungan Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha melawan dia."

"E-Ehhh!!!"

"Kau serius Arthur-san?"

"Aku serius, Menma Uzumaki."

'Aku harus bisa mempelajarinya...'

Belum Menma menulis di bukunya, dia pun sudah ditatap dengan tajam oleh adiknya sendiri, Aisha yang tidak menyukai pria yang mesum, dan Luna yang tidak begitu menyukai pria kecuali ayahnya, kekasihnya yang bernama Luke Castellan, dan Percy Jackson yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya sendiri.

 ** _Gulp_**

Menma pun meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan menjatuhkan buku catatan miliknya "Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan membaca ceritanya kalau begitu."

"Hmm, keputusan yang bijak Menma-san." Ucap Minato yang juga menatap ngeri ketiga perempuan yang menatap tajam Menma barusan.

 **Setelah** **jam istirahat** , **Iruka meminta agar Naruto membersihkan patung wajah _Hokage_ yang ia corat-coret**.

" **Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sampai semua akibat dari kenakalanmu ini tuntas**."

" **Huh** , **memangnya aku peduli**... **Lagipula selama apapun tak ada yang menungguku dirumah**..." **Ucap Naruto menundukan kepala sambil terus mengusapnya** , **tampak seolah menyembunyikan suatu rasa sedih**.

"Tou-chan..." Ucap anak-anak Naruto yang merasa sedih akan apa yang dialami Naruto. Menma, Ixion dan Seira mungkin sedikit mengerti rasa kesepian yang dialami ayahnya tapi setidaknya mereka masih ada ibunya di sisinya, tidak seperti ayahnya

" **Naruto**..." **Ucap Iruka melihatnya dan seolah bisa mengerti karena dia memiliki nasib yang sama seperti muridnya ini** , **rasa kesepian karena ke tidak hadiran kedua orang tuanya**.

" **Apa**?" **Ucap** **Naruto yang kembali memasang wajah cemberut dan melihat Iruka**.

" **Ummm** , **jika semuanya telah bersih**... **Akan ku traktir kau ramen malam ini**." **Ucap** **Iruka**.

" **Ah**!!" **Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum senang atas tawaran Iruka**.

'Hmm, ramen...' Batin beberapa anak-anak dari Naruto yang mengeluarkan liurnya saat mendengar makanan favorit mereka disebutkan bahkan Minato yang biasanya kalem membuat Arthur tertawa.

"Setelah kita membaca sekitar 10 bagian maka aku akan buatkan ramen untuk kalian dan kau juga Boruto. Aku tahu walaupun kau gengsi mengatakannya tapi aku tahu kau juga menyukai ramen seperti ayah, ibu, adik, dan nenekmu."

"Tch..." Decih Boruto yang merona karena malu rahasia terbongkar oleh Arthur.

"Dan kau Seneca.. "

"Ada apa memangnya, Arthur-san?"

"Saat aku membuatkan ramen untuk kalian nanti, aku melarangmu menaruh es batu di ramenmu."

Seneca pun terkejut dan wajahnya memucat "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!!! Kau telah melakukan pelanggaran pada aturan mutlak **_Icy Ramen_** -ku!!!

"Lanjutkan Menma!!!"

"Baiklah..."

"Hei, dengarkan aku saat aku sedang bicara!!!" Teriak Seneca membuat yang lain kecuali Menma dan Arthur terlihat penasaran akan obsesi Seneca dengan ramen dan es batu.

" **Oke**!! **Kalau begitu aku akan bekerja keras sekuat mungkin**!!!" **Ucap Naruto**.

 **Malam tiba dan Iruka pun benar-benar mentraktir Naruto ramen di kedai Ichiraku**...

" **Naruto**..."

" **Ng**?"

 **Naruto memakan ramen miliknya dengan lahapnya**.

" **Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada monumen** ** _Hokage_**? **Apa kau tidak tahu, siapa Hokage itu**?" **Tanya Iruka**.

"Tentu saja ayah tahu, karena menjadi **_Hokage_** adalah impian tou-chan dan kàkek merupakan idola tou-chan sebelum dia mengetahui identitas kakek yang sebenarnya." Ucap Aisha dan para anak Naruto pun menggangguk setuju atas perkataan Aisha.

" **Tentu saja aku tahu**..." **Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Umumnya mereka yang bergelar** **_Hokage_** , **adalah mereka yang terkuat di desa ini bukan**? **Dan di antaranya ada _Yondaime_** **_Hokage_** **yang telah menyelamatkan desa dari monster** ** _Kyuubi_**."

" **Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya**?" **Tanya Iruka**.

" **Yah** , **suatu hari nanti aku juga akan menjadi** **_Hokage_** , **dan**... **Aku akan melampaui** ** _Hokage_** - ** _Hokage_** **sebelumnya**!!" **Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Dan kemudian aku akan membuat desa mengakui kekuatanku**..."

"Nona, Gremory Uzumaki..."

"Ada apa, Arthur-san?"

"Ayahmu memang di dimensimu tidak bisa memenuhi cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang **_Hokage_** dan kau merasa bersalah demi itu karena kau merasa kalau ibumu dan kau merupakan penyebab ayahmu tidak bisa menjadi seorang **_Hokage_** dan kematian kakakmu karena kehancuran **_Elemental Nation_**." Balas Arthur dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi setidaknya ayahmu berhasil memenuhi impian keduanya yaitu diakui oleh seluruh warga **_Konoha_** dan juga berkat Toneri-san, kakakmu hidup kembali dan berada di sisimu kan?"

Kemudian Aisha dipeluk dari belakang oleh kakaknya, Natsumi yang berkata "Arthur-san benar, imouto-chan. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri karena di dimensi kita, tou-chan sudah puas dengan apa yang dia punya saat ini."

"Terima kasih onee-sama..."

"Sama-sama adikku yang manis."

" **Uhm** , **Iruka** - **sensei**... **Aku memiliki sedikit permintaan**."

" **Kau ingin tambah ramen lagi**?"

" **Bukan**..." **Jawab Naruto dan kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada ikat kepala dengan simbol _Konoha_ yang dipakai Iruka **" **Bisakah kau meminjamkan pelindung kepalamu itu padaku**?"

" **Oh** , **maksudmu ini**? **Tidak boleh**." **Balas** **Iruka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Ini adalah benda yang akan kau dapatkan suatu saat nanti di hari kelulusanmu**. **Benda ini juga menandakan bahwa kau telah dewasa** , **mungkin kau akan mendapatkan pelindung kepala** **besok**."

" **Ah** , **nggak asyik**..." **Keluh** **Naruto**.

"Apa kalian juga mempunyai ikat kepala **_Konohagakure_** seperti aku, Luna-san, Akane-san dan saudara-saudaranya serta Boruto-san dan Himawari-san, minna?" Tanya Akira.

"Aku punya tapi dengan simbol **_Aliansi Shinobi_** bukan simbol **_Konoha_**." Jawab Minato.

"Aku juga sama dengan Menma-san." Ucap Minato.

"Aku tidak punya hal seperti itu kayaknya." Ucap Asia.

"Ayahku dan Ixion-kun bukanlah seorang shinobi seperti kalian, jadi jawabannya tidak." Ucap Seira

Aisha terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan dia pun berkata "Setahuku hanya tou-chan dan para member **_Akatsuki_** yang menggunakan ikat kepala tapi itu dengan simbol **_Akatsuki_**."

"E-Ehhh!!! A-Akatsuki!!!"

"Kau terlihat terkejut Boruto-san." Ucap Aisha pada Boruto.

"Tentu saja aku kaget, siapa sangka kalau tou-chan akan bergabung dengan organisasi yang berniat membunuh dia berkali-kali karena dia adalah **_Jinchuuriki_** dari **_Kurama_**."

"Ya, tapi itu dulu..." Balas Natsumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sekarang **_Akatsuki_** atau **_Shin Akatsuki_** yang dipimpin otou-sama dan paman Sasuke bertugas untuk menjaga perdamaian setelah kematian versi jahat ibumu yang mendeklarasikan perang dengan organisasinya, **_Khaos Brigade_**."

Boruto pun menatap tajam Natsumi akan ucapannya tentang ibunya, tapi dia menahan diri karena tidak mau kejadian antara Menma dan Minato terulang kembali.

"Oh ya, Boruto-san... Kenapa simbol **_Konoha_** di ikat kepalamu ada sebuah goresan? Bukannya itu adalah tanda seorang yang telah menjadi **_Nukenin_**?" Tanya Akira dengan serius.

"Jangan salah paham, Akira-san. Aku bukanlah seorang **_Nukenin_**." Balas Boruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat aku melawan musuhku di patung batu **_Hokage_**... Dia membuat ikat kepalaku jatuh ke bawah. Aku tidak sempat mengambilnya, jadi aku memakai ikat kepala lama milik Sasuke-sensei yang dia pinjamkan padaku sebelum aku, Sasuke-sensei dan keempat **_Kage_** untuk menyelamatkan tou-chan yang ditawan oleh dua orang bernama Momoshiki dan Kinshiki. Jadi, ini bukan milikku tapi milik Sasuke-sensei. Dan kau juga tahu kan kalau Sasuke-sensei pernah menjadi **_Nukenin_** dulu, Akira-san?

"Ya, aku tahu." Balas Akira.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang adalah giliranku Akira-san."

"Giliran untuk apa, Boruto-san?"

"Giliranku untuk bertanya, Akira-san."

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Kalau kau punya ikat kepala karena kau adalah seorang shinobi, bagaimana dengan adikmu... Kenapa dia belum mempunyainya? Apa karena dia belum lulus menjadi **_Genin_**?"

"Sigh, pertama-tama Miyuki-nee bukan adikku tapi kakakku dan kedua dia tidak mempunyai ikat kepala sepertiku karena dia tidak mempunyai chakra tapi mempunyai **_Youki_** seperti Mizore-kaasan membuatnya tidak ikut ke **_Ninja Academy_** tapi ke sekolah yang kaa-san dan Mizore-kaasan datangi, **_Youkai Academy_**."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melanjutkan, Menma-san. Maaf telah mengganggu kegiatan kita."

"Tidak masalah, Akira-san, Boruto-san."

" **Hahaha** , **jadi karena itu malam ini kau tak memakai** **googlemu**?" **Tanya Iruka**.

 **Tapi Naruto tidak merespon dan malah menyodorkan mangkuknya yang telah habis pada Iruka** " **Beri aku semangkuk lagi**!!!"

" **Apa**!?"

"Pelajaran pertama untuk Iruka... Jangan pernah mentraktir seorang Uzumaki untuk memakan ramen jika tidak mau kantungmu menipis." Ucap Arthur.

"Benar sekali..." Balas anak-anak Naruto yang setuju akan perkataan Arthur.

 **Keesokan** **harinya** **di** **kelas** , **ujian akan segera dimulai**...

" **Untuk** **lulus** , **kalian harus bisa menggunakan** **_Bunshin no Jutsu_**." **Ucap** **Iruka** **dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Ketika kalian dipanggil** , **harap kalian memasuki ruangan selanjutnya**."

" **Oh tidak** , **jangan jurus itu**. **Jutsu itu adalah kelemahanku**." **Pikir Naruto**.

"Eh!!!"

"Tapi teknik bunshin adalah teknik favorit tou-chan." Ucap Menma dan Minato yang terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan ayah mereka di buku itu.

"Itu karena kapasitas chakra ayah kalian yang tergolong besar." Ucap Arthur dan membuat semua mata menatapnya "Teknik **_Bunshin no Jutsu_** adalah teknik **_Rank_** - ** _E_** yang memerlukan sedikit chakra tapi ayahmu mempunyai kapasitas chakra yang besar tapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya beda dengan **_Kage Bunshin_** yang merupakan jutsu **_Rank_** - ** _B_** yang mengharuskan pengguna jutsu itu membagikan chakra yang seimbang pada klon-nya dan juga kapasitas chakra ayahmu yang besar bisa membuatnya menghasilkan puluhan, ratusan atau ribuan klon dengan **_Kage Bunshin_** tapi dia tidak bisa membuat 2 klon dengan teknik bunshin biasa."

"Oh..."

" **Tapi**... **Akan** **kulakukan**!!!!" **Ucap Naruto dengan tekad yang telah** **bulat**. **Dan ketika namanya dipanggil** , **dia pun masuk ke ruangan yang telah disediakan dan bersiap di hadapan dua juri** , **Iruka dan Mizuki**.

" **Perhatikan** **baik** - **baik**..." **Ucap Naruto yang telah bersiap menggunakan handseal dan**...

 **Boft**...

 **Naruto menciptakan sebuah bunshin** , **namun sebuah bunshin yang gagal**.

" **Aku**... **Gagal**." **Pikir** **Naruto**.

'Tou-chan...'

" **Iruka** , **ini ketiga kalinya ia mengikuti ujian**... **Dan ia telah mampu membuat sebuah klon** , **kenapa tidak kita luluskan saja**?" **Ucap** **Mizuki mempertimbangkan Naruto**.

"Orang yang bernama Mizuki itu baik sekali. Pasti dia akan membantu tou-chan." Ucap Ixion

"Baik apanya?" Desis Boruto, dia terlihat marah kali ini sampai-sampai **_Jougan_** miliknya yang tadi dia non-aktifkan, aktif sendiri "Jangan percaya pada seorang penjilat dan serigala berburu domba sepertinya."

"Kau kenapa Boruto-san?"

Boruto pun sadar atas apa yang dia lakukan dan langsung menon-aktifkan **_Jougan_** miliknya.

"Kalian akan lihat sendiri nanti."

" **Ah**!"

 **Naruto tersenyum karena dia merasa** **masih ada harapan baginya** , **namun**...

" **Tidak** **bisa** , **Mizuki**." **Ucap** **Iruka dengan tegas** , **membuat harapan Naruto menghilang seketika** " **Semua siswa berhasil membuat bahkan dua bunshin dengan baik**. **Sedangkan** **Naruto** , **dia hanya mampu membuat satu dan itupun bunshin yang gagal**. **Kita tidak bisa** **meluluskannya**."

 **Hari** **kelulusan** , **anak** - **anak** **Akademi bersukaria karena telah resmi menjadi** **_Genin_** **dan mendapat ikat kepala shinobi** **_Konoha_**...

 **Mereka** **bersuka** **ria** , **merayakannya dengan orang tua mereka**.

 **Akan tetapi berbeda dengan mereka** , **Naruto yang tak lulus hanya bisa termenung sendiri di ayunan** , **sambil melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan**...

'Tou-chan, kami tidak tahu masa lalumu sekelam ini.'

" **Kerja bagus** , **itu baru** **anakku**."

 **Para orang tua memuji anak** - **anaknya**.

" **Kini** , **kau adalah lelaki** **sejati**."

" **Aku sangat bangga padamu** , **nanti malam akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu**."

" **Hey** , **coba lihat anak itu**..." **Ucap salah seorang orang tua melihat sinis ke Naruto yang termenung**.

" **Dia itu satu** - **satunya bocah yang tidak lulus ya**..."

" **Yah** , **keputusan yang bijak**... **Anak itu memang tak pantas menjadi** **shinobi**."

"Mereka kejam sekali pada tou-chan, ttebaki." Ucap Miyuki yang telah tersulut emosi akan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang itu tentang ayahnya, saking murkanya tangan putih mulusnya berubah menjadi cakar yang berbentuk dari es bahkan tanah tempatnya berpijak menjadi padang es. Kekuatan yang diwarisi dari ibunya, kekuatan seorang **_Yuki_** - ** _Onna_**.

" **Karena dia itu adalah**... **Ah** , **untuk apa kita membicarakan itu**."

 **Di tengah kerumunan** , **tampak juga** **_Sandaime Hokage_** **yang terlihat sedang bersama Iruka**...

" **Iruka** , **aku ingin berbicara padamu**." **Ucap** **_Sandaime_** **_Hokage_**.

" **Baiklah** , **_Hokage_** - **sama**." **Sahut** **Iruka**.

 **Sementara di ayunan tempat tadi Naruto berada** , **dia sudah tampak tak ada**.

 **Naruto telah pergi**...

" **Naruto**..." **Panggil** **Mizuki yang bertemu dengan Naruto di jalan dan kemudian menyapanya**.

" **Mizuki** - **sensei**?"

 **Mereka bertemu dan setelahnya** , **guru dan murid itupun pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bercakap** - **cakap**.

" **Iruka adalah orang yang serius**." **Ucap** **Mizuki yang** **kemudian** **melanjutkan** " **Orang tua** - **nya** **meninggal ketika ia masih kecil** , **dan ia hidup sendiri setelah itu**."

" **Tapi** , **kenapa ia selalu mengumpatiku**?" **Tanya** **Naruto**.

" **Mungkin dia melihat dirimu sama dengan dirinya**." **Jawab** **Mizuki yang kemudian melanjutkan** " **Dia mungkin ingin melihatmu menjadi kuat**... **Karena dia** **sama denganmu** , **dia juga tidak memiliki orang tua, sama sepertimu**."

" **Tapi** , **aku** **berharap untuk lulus**." **Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih**.

 **Mizuki sedikit terkejut** , **dan dia pun mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto dengan cengiran yang tidak bisa disadari oleh Naruto**

" **Jadi begitu**... **Baiklah Naruto** , **aku akan memberitahukanmu sebuah rahasia yang spesial**." **Ucap Mizuki**.

" **Eh**??"

"Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini." Ucap Menma dan dia juga tidak menyadari kalau Boruto terlihat sedang menahan emosinya saat ini karena dia tahu apa rencana Mizuki pada ayahnya.

 **Dan kemudian setelah mendengar penjelasan itu** , **malam harinya Naruto mengendap-endap menuju rumah Hiruzen** **Sarutobi** , **sang** **_Sandaime Hokage_**...

"Apa yang tou-chan lakukan disana malam-malam disana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, Seira-san."

" **Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku malam** - **malam begini**?" **Ucap** **Hiruzen yang memergokinya**.

" **Eh**..."

 **Naruto ketahuan**. **Namun dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan** **jurus**...

" ** _Oiroke no Jutsu_**!!!"

" **Uaaaahhhh**!!!!!"

 **Hiruzen yang bahkan seorang hokage tak mampu berbuat** **banyak** , **dia** **pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya**.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Semua laki-laki-laki itu memang mesum ya." Ucap Luna dengan helaan nafas.

"Oyyy!!!" Teriak para pria termasuk Arthur yang terlihat tersinggung akan perkataan Luna.

"Kalau begitu bisa jelaskan apa yang keluar dan terus menetes dari hidung kalian itu?" Tanya Luna. Para pria yang dimaksud oleh Luna kecuali Arthur pun mengecek hidung mereka masing-masing dan benar saja kalau hidung mereka mengeluarkan dan meneteskan darah "My point, exactly."

" **Ketemu**!!"

 **Naruto kemudian menemukan sebuah gulungan, hal yang dicari** - **carinya dan kemudian membawanya pergi ke tengah hutan**.

"Gulungan apa yang dibawa oleh tou-chan itu dan kenapa dia membawanya ke hutan?" Tanya Seneca.

"Gulungan itu berisi jurus-jurus yang dikuasai oleh para **_Hokage_** sebelumnya dan gulungan itu adalah salah satu dari rahasia terbesar di **_Konoha_**." Jawab Boruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan dia membawanya ke sana karena seorang yang menyuruh dia mencuri benda itu sedang berada disana."

Minato yang teringat akan pembicaraan ayahnya dan Mizuki pun terkejut dan dia pun berkata "Jangan bilang kalau orang yang menyuruh tou-chan melakukan itu adalah..."

"Ya, yang menyuruh tou-chan melakukan itu adalah Mizuki."

Semua orang yang mendengar itu pun terkejut apalagi Akane dan para adik-adiknya serta Akira dan Miyuki karena mereka tahu itu adalah kesalahan fatal dan berharap **_Sandaime_** akan memaafkan ayah mereka nanti karena itu bukan niatan ayah mereka.

'Sebegitu pedihnya kah kisah masa lalumu, tou-chan? Sampai-sampai kau dikhianati oleh gurumu sendiri.' Batin Minato yang sudah murka sampai-sampai jika Mizuki sedang ada disini sekarang, maka dia akan mengeluarkan pedang **_Ragnarok_** miliknya dan menebasnya dengan itu.

" **Ayo kita lihat** , **jutsu pertama adalah**... **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**... **Apa**!!! **Kenapa hal ini dimulai dari hal yang tidak** **kusukai**?" **Keluh Naruto yang membaca isi gulungan jutsu terlarang itu**.

"Dan kemudian jurus itu akan menjadi salah satu jutsu favoritnya selain **_Rasengan_**." Ucap Arthur dengan senyuman dan dibalas anggukan oleh anak-anak Naruto yang berada disana.

 **Sementara itu di kamarnya** , **Iruka terbaring dan teringat akan percakapannya dengan _Sandaime_** ** _Hokage_**...

" **Iruka**..."

" **Iya** , **_Hokage_** - **sama**?"

" **Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan** , **tapi dia memang sangat mirip** **denganmu**..."

 **Setelahnya** , **Iruka teringat masa lalu** **saat** **_Kyuubi_** **mengamuk**...

" **Kita harus tetap menjaga area ini sampai** ** _Yondaime_** ** _Hokage_** **tiba** " **Ucap seorang shinobi**.

 **Sementara itu shinobi lain tampak tengah mengevakuasi penduduk** , **dan salah satunya adalah Iruka**.

" **Biarkan aku pergi** , **ibu dan ayahku masih tetap bertarung disana**!!" **Teriak Iruka kecil mencoba untuk melawan**. **Namun** , **shinobi itu tetap membawanya ke tempat yang aman secara** **paksa**.

"Apa ini yang membuat Iruka-san membenci tou-chan? Karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat penyerangan Kurama-san ke **_Konoha_**." Tanya Ixion.

"Iruka-sensei tidak membenci tou-chan." Balas Akira dan Boruto, kemudian Akira melanjutkan "Bahkan Iruka-sensei mengganggap dia sebagai adik dan juga anaknya sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Dia hanya bersikap professional." Jawab Minato dan dia pun melanjutkan "Di mata dia tou-chan gagal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia intruksikan bukan berarti dia benci pada tou-chan."

 ** _Tok_** **_Tok_**!!

 **Seseorang mengetuk pintu membuat lamunan Iruka terganggu**.

 **Flashback berakhir**...

" **Ada** **apa**?" **Ucap Iruka yang membuka pintu rumahnya dan ternyata itu adalah Mizuki**.

" **Kita harus pergi ke tempat** **_Hokage_** - **sama**. **Naruto telah mencuri gulungan rahasia itu**..." **Ucapnya**.

 **Iruka pun** **kaget dan dia pun pergi ke kediaman** **_Hokage_ dengan Mizuki**.

 **Setelahnya di depan kediaman** **_Sandaime_** **_Hokage_** , **beberapa orang shinobi tampak tengah berkumpul untuk bersiap mengejar Naruto**...

"Uh, oh... Ini buruk, sangat buruk."

Mendengar perkataan Yuu, putra Naruto dan gadis lioness **_Ex_** - ** _Assassin_** dari **_Night Raid_** itu... Kedua kakak perempuannya dan para saudaranya dari berbagai dimensi itu pun menatapnya dan berkata dengan sarkastik "Menurutmu?"

" **Dia tidak akan lolos kali ini** , **_Hokage_** - **sama**!" **Ucap salah seorang dari mereka**.

" **Ya** , **benda itu adalah gulungan rahasia dari para** **_Hokage_** **sebelumnya** , **jika digunakan pada jalur kejahatan** , **maka akan membuat sebuah masalah besar**." **Ucap** **_Sandaime Hokage_** **dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Sudah setengah hari gulungan itu dicuri** , **kita harus menemukan Naruto secepat mungkin**."

" **Baik** **_Hokage_** - **sama**!!!"

 **Para shinobi itupun berpencar dengan cepat untuk mencari Naruto**.

 **Salah satu dari shinobi pengejar itu adalah Iruka dan kini ia sedang berada di atap sebuah gedung** , **melihat** - **lihat** **dimana Naruto berada**. **Akan** **tetapi** , **Naruto tak terlihat dimanapun**...

' **Sepertinya aku harus segera mengecek ke hutan**.' **Batin Iruka dan kemudian dia pun mulai mencari Naruto ke dalam hutan**.

 **Sementara** **itu** , **Mizuki juga ikut mencari Naruto**... **Kemudian seringai licik pun terpancar jelas di wajahnya** " **Aku harus menyebarkan kebohongan di desa lalu akan kurebut gulungan itu dari Naruto dan membuat Naruto seolah lenyap bersama dengan gulungan** **itu**."

Para anak-anak Naruto yang telah tahu sifat buruk Mizuki pun mulai menggertakkan giginya serta membuat mereka murka sampai-sampai kekuatan mereka lepas kontrol. Seperti Boruto yang mengaktifkan mata **_Jougan_** miliknya tanpa disengaja, ruangan disana menjadi padang es karena kekuatan Menma, Seneca, dan Miyuki serta yang lainnya.

Arthur yang muak melihat ini pun mulai berkata "Tenanglah atau kalian akan menghancurkan ruangan ini. Toh, ini terjadi dimasa lalu. Mungkin saja kan dia sudah mati membusuk di penjara. Kemarahan kalian agak berlebihan, kau tahu."

"Maaf..."

 **Di** **hutan** , **kini** **Iruka telah menemukan** **Naruto**...

" **Aku akhirnya menemukanmu** , **Naruto**!!!" **Ucap Iruka mengejutkan** **Naruto**.

 **Naruto yang terkejut saat melihat Iruka** **pun berkata** " **Ah**!!! **Aku menemukan si mimisan**!!"

" **Akulah yang menemukanmu bodoh**!!!" **Bentak** **Iruka yang merasa emosi dan teesinggung karena dia tahu Naruto menyinggungnya yang mimisan saat Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu bodohnya di akademi**.

"Interaksi tou-chan dan Iruka-san benar-benar lucu."

"Kau benar akan hal itu, Aria-chan." Balas Seneca pada saudarinya dari dimensi lain itu, membuat yang lain tersenyum. Padahal kakak mereka hampir saling bunuh tadi.

" **Hehehe** , **benar juga ya**... **Kau yang menemukanku**. **Oh** **iya** , **aku baru saja mempelajari satu hal**." **Ucap Naruto dengan** **polosnya**.

" **Hey** , **kau seperti habis dipukuli**... **Apa** **yang kau lakuk** **a** **n disini**?" **Ucap Iruka melihat Naruto babak belur**.

"Apa dia dipukuli oleh ninja-ninja yang ditugaskan mengejarnya?" Tanya Menma.

"Sepertinya tidak, Menma Uzumaki." Balas Arthur dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau seperti itu seharusnya dia sudah berada di tangan **Sa _ndaime_** sekarang. Mungkin dia terjatuh atau menabrak ranting atau batang pohon saat pergi ke dalam hutan. Apalagi disana sedang malam hari, jadi pasti disana kondisinya sangat gelap."

"Kau benar sekali, Arthur-san."

" **Tak usah pedulikan hal itu**... **Hey** **hey** , **aku akan mecoba sebuah jutsu yang** **hebat**... **Jika aku berhasil** , **maka luluskanlah aku**." **Pinta** **Naruto**.

 **Sejenak Iruka kaget dan kemudian berpikir** ' **Jadi** , **dia berlatih disini sampai membuat tubuhnya babak** **belur**?'

" **Naruto**..."

" **Ng**?"

" **Darimana kau mendapatkan gulungan itu**?" **Tanya Iruka**.

" **Oh** **ini**? **Mizuki** - **sensei yang memberitahukanku tentang gulungan ini** , **dan tempat penyimpanannya**." **Jawab Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan** " **Dia bilang jika aku menunjukkan kemampuan ini padamu** , **maka aku akan diluluskan**."

" **Mizuki**?" **Ucap Iruka yang kemudian kaget saat mendengar fakta itu dan saat Iruka ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto**...

 ** _Batttts_**!!!!!

 **Tiba** - **tiba puluhan kunai melayang ke arah mereka**. **Iruka mendorong tubuh Naruto agar dia tak terkena**. **Namun sebagai gantinya** , **Iruka yang harus menahan tembakan kunai itu**.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aria yang terlihat khawatir pada Iruka.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Aria-san." Balas Boruto.

" **Kerja** **bagus** , **kau berhasil menemukan si bodoh**." **Ucap si pelempar kunai yang ternyata tak lain adalah Mizuki**.

" **Aku mengerti sekarang**... **Jadi kaulah yang berada di balik semua ini**." **Ucap Iruka yang menahan rasa sakit dari tembakan kunai Mizuki**.

" **Naruto** , **berikan gulungan itu padaku**!!!" **Pinta** **Mizuki**.

" **Huh**... **Apa yang terjadi disini**? **Hey**!!! **Ada apa ini** **sebenarnya**?" **Ucap Naruto yang tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi saat ini**.

" **Naruto**... **Apapun yang terjadi** , **jangan berikan gulungan itu padanya**." **Pinta Iruka dan dia pun melanjutkan pada Naruto meskipun dia harus menahan sakit akibat luka yang dia alami** " **Gulungan itu adalah gulungan rahasia yang didalamnya ditulis ninjutsu terlarang dan Mizuki memanfaatkanmu untuk mengambil gulungan** **itu**!!!"

" **Naruto**... **Sebenarnya tidak akan ada gunanya kau memiliki gulungan itu** , **karena aku akan memberitahukanmu sebuah** **kebenaran**." **Ucap** **Mizuki**.

"Rahasia apa yang dia maksud?" Tanya Asia.

"Rahasia tentang tou-chan yang merupakan **_Jinchuuriki_** dari **_Kyuubi_**."

" **Jangan**!!!!" **Teriak** **Iruka**. **Dia tak mau Mizuki memberitahu Naruto tentang** ' **kebenaran** ' **yang Mizuki** **maksud**.

" **12 tahun yang lalu**... **Kau tahu monster rubah berekor sembilan yang telah disegel itu** , **bukan**?

 **Sejak saat itu** , **peraturan spesial diterapkan di desa** **ini**..." **Ucap** **Mizuki**.

" **Sebuah peraturan**?"

" **Namun** , **aturan ini tidak pernah diberitahukan kepadamu**." **Balas Mizuki saat melihat raut kebingungan yang terpancar di wajah Naruto**.

" **Tidak boleh diberitahukan padaku**? **Apa** **itu**? **Beritahukan** **padaku**!!" **Pinta** **Naruto**.

" **Hehehe**."

" **Aturan yang seperti apa**...?" **Tanya Naruto kembali**.

" **Aturannya ialah tidak seorang pun diizinkan berbicara tentang fakta bahwa kau adalah jelmaan monster rubah berekor sembilan**." **Ucap Mizuki**.

" **Apa**? **Apa maksudmu**?" **Ucap Naruto yang matanya sudah terbelalak setelah mendengar fakta ini**.

" **Hentikan**!!!!!" **Teriak Iruka**.

" **Dengan kata lain** , **ini berarti bahwa kaulah monster** **_Kyuubi_** **yang telah membunuh orang tua Iruka dan menghancurkan desa**." **Ucap Mizuki kembali dan dia pun melanjutkan** " **Kau telah disegel oleh Hokage yang kau kagumi dan**..."

" **Hentikan**!!!!!" **Teriak Iruka lagi**.

" **Selama ini kau telah dibohongi oleh semua orang**... **Tidakkah kau merasa aneh**? **Semua orang di desa membencimu**... **Bahkan Iruka** , **dia juga membencimu**!!!!!!"

"Tidak bisakah si brengsek itu diam!!!" Teriak Menma dengan kesal tapi untungnya Seneca masih bisa menenangkannya.

" **Sialan**!!!!!!" **Teriak Naruto terlihat begitu kesal**.

" **Tidak akan ada yang akan mengasihimu**!!!" **Teriak Mizuki**.

 **Sementara itu, Iruka masih tampak terengah** - **engah** **dan dia pun teringat akan perkataan** **_Sandaime Hokage_**...

" **Dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta kasih orang tua dan dia juga dibenci oleh penduduk desa**... **Jadi untuk menarik perhatian** , **dia pun membuat masalah**. **Karena dia ingin diakui oleh orang lain** , **jadi dia bertindak seperti itu**... **Padahal dalam hatinya** , **dia benar** - **benar** **sakit**."

" **Gulungan itu digunakan untuk menyegelmu**!!!" **Ucap Mizuki menembak Naruto dengan sebuah _Fuma Shuriken_**.

 ** _Tap_**!!

 **Shuriken itu menancap**... **Akan tetapi** **bukan pada Naruto** , **melainkan Iruka karena Iruka menahannya dengan punggungnya**...

"Iruka-san.../Iruka-sensei..."

Kemudian Seneca yang merasa khawatir pada Iruka pun bertanya pada Arthur "Apa benar dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula dia itu kan **_Shinobi_** kan? Fisik seorang **_Shinobi_** itu lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Jangan bilang kau lupa akan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Seneca dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya khawatir pada Iruka-san saja."

" **Kenapa**?" **Ucap Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti**. **Dia pikir Iruka membencinya sama seperti para penduduk yang lain setalah mendengar cerita Mizuki**. **Jadi kenapa dia menolongnya sekarang**?

"Dia tidak membencimu tou-chan."

 **Sejenak Iruka terdiam** **dan kemudian bercerita**...

" **Orang tuaku**... **Semenjak mereka meninggal** , **tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengakuiku**. **Karena itulah** , **aku selalu bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh hanya untuk merebut perhatian orang lain**... **Terlebih aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal belajar dan membuat PR** , **jadi aku rasa ini hal yang benar**. **Daripada aku tidakk diakui, lebih baik aku bertindak bodoh seperti ini** **tapi rasanya begitu menyakitkan** ..."

" **Naruto** , **kau juga pasti merasa sakit**... **Aku minta maaf Naruto**... **Jika saja aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik** , **kau tidak harus seperti ini**."

 **Setelah mendengarkan itu** , **tiba** - **tiba saja Naruto berlari dan meninggalkan Iruka dan Mizuki**.

" **Naruto**!!!" **Teriak Iruka namun Naruto tetap pergi**.

" **Hahaha**. **Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mengganti pendirian hatinya**... **Dan sepertinya** , **dia akan menggunakan gulungan itu untuk membalas dendam**...

 **Kau lihat matanya tadi kan**? **Benar** - **benar mata monster yang sesungguhnya**." **Ucap Mizuki**.

" **Naruto tidak seperti itu**!!!" **Bantah Iruka**.

" **Yah** , **itu bukan masalah bagiku**. **Aku akan membunuh Naruto dan merebut gulungan itu**... **Aku akan berurusan denganmu nanti**." **Ucap Mizuki yang pergi mengejar Naruto**.

" **Ukh** , **tidak mungkin**..." **Ucap Iruka yang mencoba bangun tapi kesulitan karena luka yang dialaminya**.

 **Di sisi lain** , **tampak para shinobi pengejar sedang berkumpul**...

" **Kita harus membunuhnya** , **dia sangat berbahaya**."

" **Jika kau menemukannya** , **bunuh dia**!!!" **Ucap mereka**.

"Ini benar-benar buruk seperti yang dikatakan Yuu-san." Ucap Minato dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebelum kejadian ini tou-chan sudah dibenci oleh kebanyakan penduduk di desa **_Konoha_** karena statusnya sebagai **_Jinchuuriki_ **dari **_Kyuubi_**. Dan karena perbuatan Mizuki ini maka kebencian para penduduk desa yang membenci tou-chan akan menjadi-jadi bahkan jika para ninja yang bertugas mencari dan menangkap tou-chan berhasil menemukannya terlebih dahulu maka mereka benar-benar tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya."

Mendengar perkataan Minato itu kemudian membuat wajah Menma, Seneca dan yang lain kecuali Arthur memucat.

 **Sementara di kediaman** **_Sandaime Hokage_** , **dia telah menemukan Naruto dan mengawasinya dengan bola kristalnya**.

" **Akhirnya aku menemukanmu** , **Naruto** - **kun**... **Mizuki telah memberitahukan hal itu padanya**. **Sekarang dia pasti sangat marah**. **Dengan kekuatan yang tersegel dalam dirinya dan** **ditambah dengan gulungan itu** , **sisi jahatnya mungkin akan menghancurkan segel dan merubahnya menjadi monster** **_Kyuubi_**. **Perbandingannya memang hanya satu berbanding sejuta**. **Tapi itu tidak mustahil** , **dan jikapun itu terjadi**..."

" **Cepat tangkap dia**!!"

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruto** , **tampak Iruka tengah** **mengejarnya** ...

" **Naruto**!!!! **Cepat berikan gulungan itu!!! Mizuki ada dibelakangmu**!!!" **Teriak Iruka**.

 ** _Buakk_**...

 **Akan tetapi Naruto menghantam tubuh Iruka hingga terpental**.

"Eh, kenapa tou-chan melakukan itu?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

" **Huh** , **kenapa Naruto**?" **Ucap Iruka tak mengerti**.

 ** _Boftt_**...

 **Dia berubah**. **Ternyata yang tadi adalah Mizuki yang menyamar menjadi Iruka**.

" **Darimana kau tahu aku Mizuki**?"

" **Karena aku adalah Iruka**."

 ** _Bofft_** ...

 **Ternyata Naruto yang tadi juga palsu**. **Dia hanyalah Iruka yang** **menyamar**.

" **Jadi begitu ya**..." **Ucap Mizuki**.

 **Sementara dengan Naruto yang asli** , **dia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka sambil mengamati percakapan antara Mizuki dan Iruka**.

" **Huh** , **kau berubah wujud untuk melindungi orang yang bahkan telah membunuh orang tuamu**?"

" **Aku tidak ingin gulungan itu jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah sepertimu**!!!"

" **Dasar bodoh**!!! **Naruto atau aku sama saja**... **Jika kau menggunakan kemampuan yang terdapat di dalam gulungan itu** , **kau bisa melakukan semua hal semaumu**... **Tidak mungkin monster** **_Kyuubi_** **itu tidak menggunakan gulungan itu** , **tidak seperti asumsimu**." **Ucap Mizuki**.

" **Ya kau benar**..." **Ucap Iruka**.

 **Dari tempat dia bersembunyi** , **Naruto mendengar perkataan Iruka dan bergumam dengan sedih** " **Ternyata benar**... **Bahkan Iruka** - **sensei juga**..."

" **Memang benar kalau monster** **_Kyuubi_** **akan melakukannya**... **Tapi** , **Naruto berbeda**... **Dia adalah seorang anak yang ku akui sebagai muridku yang hebat**." **Ucap Iruka yang ternyata belum selesai berbicara pada Mizuki** " **Mungkin dia bukanlah pekerja paling keras**. **Mungkin dia memang kikuk** , **tidak diterima** , **dan dia telah mengetahui bagaimana merasakan rasa sakit didalam hatinya**. **Tapi dia bukanlah monster** **_Kyuubi_** , **dia adalah warga desa** ** _Konoha_**. **Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki**!!!"

" **Hikss**..."

 **Mendengarnya** , **Naruto benar** - **benar terharu**.

Sama dengan Naruto, para anaknya dari berbagai dimensi yang berbeda itu juga terharu atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Iruka terutama yang berpikiran kalau Iruka itu sama dengan sebagian penduduk desa **_Konoha_** yang membenci ayah mereka.

" **Terserah**!!!" **Ucap Mizuki yang sudah bersiap dengan** **_Fuma Shuriken_** **miliknya** **lagi**.

" **Akhh**!!"

 **Luka yang didapat Iruka tadi kembali terasa**.

" **Iruka**... **Tadi aku mengatakan kalau aku akan berurusan denganmu nanti**. **Namun** , **sekarang aku mengubah** **pikiranku**." **Ucap Mizuki yang sudah bersiap** **melemparkan** **_Fuma Shuriken_** **di** **tangan** - **nya** " **Cepatlah kau mati**!!!"

 **Mizuki hendak menyerang**. **Namun** , **tiba** - **tiba Naruto muncul dan menendangnya hingga rebah**.

" **Naruto**!?" **Ucap Iruka terkejut yang cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan** **Naruto**.

" **Kau akan menyesal telah melakukannya**..." **Ucap Mizuki yang kembali bangun setelah ditendang oleh Naruto**.

" **Jangan pernah menyentuh Iruka-sensei atau akan kubunuh kau**..." **Ucap** **Naruto yang sudah menatap tajam Mizuki**.

" **Kau** **bodoh**!!! **Kenapa kau datang** **kesini** , **cepat** **lari**!!" **Teriak Iruka**.

" **Hahaha** , **aku akan membunuh anak sepertimu dengan satu serangan saja**." **Ucap Mizuki**.

" **Coba saja sampah**... **Akan aku kembalikan rasa sakit itu seribu kali lipat**." **Ucap Naruto bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu**.

" **Lakukan saja monster** **_Kyuubi_**!!!!"

" ** _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**!!!"

Naruto Chapter 1

" **A** - **Apa yang** **terjadi**?" **Ucap** **Mizuki yang kebingungan saat melihat puluhan** , **ratusan** , **bahkan ribuan klon berhasil diciptakan oleh Naruto dan itu sempurna** **tanpa** **cacat**.

"Yosh!!! Hajar dia, ttebasa." Ucap Menma dan itu membuat mata dari dua anak Naruto Uzumaki selain dirinya yang berasal dari dimensi berdua lain itu membulat sempurna "Ada apa, Minato-san, Boruto-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Menma-san."

" **Ada apa hah**? **Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku dengan satu kali serangan**?"

" **Naruto** , **kau**..."

" **Baiklah kalau begitu** , **biar aku yang mulai**..."

" **Aakhhh**!!!"

 **Ribuan Naruto itu menyerang Mizuki** **sekaligus**.

 **Iruka yang melihat itu kemudian tersenyum dan membatin** ' **Hehe** , **dia membuat lebih dari seribu bayangan**. **Setiap klonnya bahkan merupakan tubuh dan bukan bayangan**. **Mungkin** , **dia memang akan melampaui** **_Hokage_** **sebelumnya**.'

" **Hehe** , **sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan**." **Ucap Naruto setelah melihat hasil kerja** - **nya dan kemudian pun menghampiri Iruka**.

" **Naruto**... **Kemarilah** , **ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan** **padamu**." **Ucap** **Iruka**.

 **Kembali ke para shinobi** **pengejar** , **mereka berkumpul setelah sebelumnya mencari**...

" **Apa ada yang menemukannya**?"

" **Tidak**!!!"

" **Gawat** , **ini sangat buruk**."

" **Dia pasti sudah jauh dari sini**."

 **Mereka semua khawatir dan kemudian** **_Sandaime Hokage_** **datang**.

" **Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan**."

" ** _Hokage_** - **sama**!!!"

" **Dia akan segera kembali nanti**."

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruto lagi**...

 **Iruka meminta Naruto mendekat dan** **kemudian memintanya menutup mata, serta memberikan sesuatu padanya**...

" **Sekarang** , **sensei**?"

" **Ya** , **sekarang kau boleh membuka mata**..."

" **Eh**?" **Ucap Naruto yang kaget saat melihat Iruka tak lagi memakai ikat kepala shinobinya**.

" **Selamat atas** **kelulusanmu** , **Naruto**..." **Ucap Iruka dan** **dia kemudian t** **ersenyum** , **ternyata dia memberi ikat kepalanya ke Naruto**.

 **Naruto terdia** **m** , **begitu senangnya hingga tak mampu berkata** **apa** - **apa**.

" **Ayo kita rayakan**!!! **Akan kutraktir kau semangkuk** **ramen**!!!"

 **Naruto kemudian memeluk gurunya dan kemudian Iruka melanjutkan** " **Setelah ini aku akan memberitahu Naruto kalau langkah awalnya menjadi shinobi hebat baru saja dimulai**. **Yah** , **akan aku lakukan di tempat kami biasa makan ramen**..."

"Fiuuh, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga." Ucap Menma yang kemudian berkata sambil mengangkat buku yang berjudul " ** _The Life of Naruto Uzumaki_** " itu ke udara "Jadi siapa yang akan membaca chapter 2 buku ini?"

"Aku yang akan membacanya Menma-san."

Mendengar suara Minato... Menma pun beralih dan langsung menuju ke tempat dia dan adiknya yang bernama Aria, lalu memberikan bukunya pada Minato dan kembali ke tempat dia dan adiknya.

"Tahan dulu, Minato-san." Ucap Arthur saat Minato akan membacakan bukunya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada kalian tapi aku lupa membawanya kesini tadi."

"Siapa itu? Apa dia salah satu anak dari tou-chan seperti kami?" Tanya Akira

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Arthur.

Kemudian seorang gadis cilik berambut pink panjang dan mempunyai warna mata biru, memakai jaket berwarna jingga dan terlihat dia sedang memegang boneka beruang berukuran besar.

"Narumi-chan..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis cilik bernama Narumi ini pun berlari ke arah Akira dan Miyuki yang memanggilnya dan kemudian memeluk mereka berdua dengan tangan mungilnya "Onii-chan!!! Onee-chan!!!"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Akhirnya chapter 1 dari fanfic ini sudah rilis. Maaf buat yang nunggu fic lain tapi ane malah kasih yang ini, mau gimana lagi... Ane sudah buat project ini sudah lama dan baru sekarang bisa dibuat dan dirilis. Buat grup FNI di WA, silahkan baca dan semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini. Karena fanfic ini akan mengikuti petualangan Naruto di manga, maka fanfic ini akan mempunyai chapter yang sangat banyak meskipun fic ini bukanlah prioritas sih. Jujur ane juga tidak tahu fanfic ane yang mana aja yang akan menjadi prioritas ane terlebih dengan kehidupan di duta yang lumayan melelahkan. Tapi Insya Allah, jika ane sempet... Akan ane usahakan update.

-The World Arcana-

Nama anak-anak Naruto yang muncul di fic ini:

Canon:

Boruto Uzumaki, Himawari Uzumaki.

Heroes From Another World:

Natsumi Uzumaki, Aisha Gremory Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki.

Shinobi DxD Chronicles:

Menma Uzumaki, Seneca Lucifuge Uzumaki.

Naruto DxD Chronicles EX:

Minato Uzumaki, Aria Uzumaki.

Reading Maelstrom and the Moon:

Luna Uzumaki.

The Birth of Human Faction:

Asia Uzumaki-Pendragon, Mordred Uzumaki-Pendragon(Alternate Asia), Menma Uzumaki-Pendragon.

Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy:

Miyuki Uzumaki, Akira Uzumaki, Narumi Uzumaki.

Ultimate Team Series:

Seira Uzumaki Namikaze, Ixion Sitri.

Shinobi and Assassins:

Akane Uzumaki, Akari Uzumaki, Yuu Uzumaki.


End file.
